I'm the Riddle of the Slytherins: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Summary is fist Chap and 1st Chapter is the real start. Bella is OOC. Rated T
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, Stefanie Meyer and JK Rowling do, so don't sue.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have broken up and Bella is a real Potter-nerd. She knows everything about it. Then when Death eater's come to Forks they see her, and she faints from being excited (She loves the Dark Side more than the Light) when she wakes up she finds herself in Malfoy manor. When they find out that she is awake they take her to the Dark Lord. She finds out that everything from the book is real life; she also finds out that she is the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange and that she is a very powerful witch. (What she always dreamed she was)**

**Pairing: BellaXDraco**

**Made By: **

**Rated: T **

**Heads up: Bella is a bit OCC, I'm making it so, she was like all innocent, because Edward was around and all that stuff. So yeah I thought I should say that so I have no Flames and after Christmas I will be editing some of my Stories but not this one. **


	2. Kidnapped or should I say Teennapped?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, Stefanie Meyer and JK Rowling do, so don't sue.**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped Or should I say Teen-napped?**

**BPOV:**

I can't believe that Dick! Leaving me in the woods like that. I will avada him when I see him again!

Hey there, my name is Bella Swan, I am adopted (I never told Edward) and I am a complete Potternerd. And don't say 'But you love to read Classic's like Romeo and Juliet' I have the cover's of them books and put it over the top, of them.

I know every spell, I have all the books, I have replica wands, I have all the DVD's, and I go to all cons. I like the Dark Side than the light **(AN: I am a neutral because I like both)** I have had dreams that I was the Dark Lord and Bellatrix LeStrange's Daughter. Like when you sleep, you have memories of when you were younger, yeah, that what it's like.

I am actually only seventeen, when I was adopted they mistook me as being two, than one. I was born on 21st November 1994 **(AN: This is going to be set in 2011) **I am the type of girl who is loud, feisty and hyped for most things, and don't say 'But you are and innocent, blushing girl' they are lies I was only like that because Edward made me feel like that.

I walked out of the forest, and walk back to the muggle house, yeah, I call Charlie a muggle. I was walking towards it then all this black sort of smoke came across the sky, like Death Eaters. I would recognise it anywhere.

When it finally got closer to the house, I identified the Death Eater's to be none other than, Bellatrix LeStrange, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov and Yaxley. I blinked a couple of times to make sure it was all real, I could see from where I was sort of hiding from a close tree that they were walking towards Charlie's house. _'How am I meant to get into the house now, undetected if they are there? I don't fancy staying in the cold woods for the rest of the night, who knows what could happen out here.'_ I thought to myself.

I looked up at the sky to look for the moon, thank the gods it wasn't a full moon, or I could be turned and I don't really want to experience that pain of changing each full moon into a big wolf. _'If only if I could apperated, my life would be fine.' _I thought.

The Death Eater's finally got to the front door. The back door! The tree is really close to it and you can't notice it if you are out front, and it leads to the Kitchen. The Death Eater's rang the door bell and then I heard it being opened I took this as my chance.

I quickly ran to the back door, and I got there successfully without falling. I opened the back door slowly so that nobody would notice and closed it slowly again. I took off my big coat and set it on the kitchen table. I heard Charlie and Bellatrix and Lucius talking then I heard, Bellatrix say "Avada Kedavra" and then I heard Charlie thump to the ground.

I went to the post of the kitchen and leaned against the post; waiting for the Death Eater's to walk past. "Bella, come out were ever you are." Said Bellatrix.

"I'm here Bellatrix. Come get me." I called out to her tauntingly

I then heard them all walk towards the kitchen. "So, I'm guessing you're not coming all the way from England to America, to kill muggles and mud-bloods?" I questioned them.

"No we did not. How is it that you know who I am?" Asked Bellatrix

"I know a lot of people. I have read about you and everyone here in this house. And some people in England, like the Weasley's, the Dark Lord, and the boy-who-won't-die also known as 'the chosen one' so yeah." I told her.

"Then who am I?" asked Yaxley.

"You are Yaxley." I told him.

"Okay, we believe you. But how did you read about us. You are a mere muggle that does not know of us?" asked Lucius.

"I will be back in a minute, Lucius." I told him and ran up the stairs, not tripping once like I used to when I was with Edward.

I ran into my room and went to my book case and looked along my row of Harry Potter books to get the right one, I couldn't find one and just lifted all seven and nearly toppled over at the weight of them all. I quickly set them on my bed and then ran around getting my Harry Potter stuff hidden in my wardrobe.

I went to the stairs and shouted down to them, "You need to come up here; I can't bring it all down." Then I heard all of their footsteps coming up to my room.

I moved over to the corner, "they are all on the bed." I told them once they came in to the room.

"They all named after Potter. Why keep these abominations, Bella?" asked Draco

"If you read them, they are all named after him, because, they are written that way, about him," I told him, "Although, do not read the seventh book, because it has a bad ending." I told them all.

They flicked through some of them and dropped them onto the bed. "The real reason we came here, was to take you back to England. To your real parents." Said Lucius

"Okay. Do I need to pack a bag or not?" I asked them.

"No, don't bring that muggle clothing or anything really muggle. Your parent's would not like that. Just bring these books and we will bring you to England." Said Bellatrix

"What about all the other muggles? They know who I am, and if I randomly disappear they will question." I told them

"We will take care of that when we get outside." said Lucius

"Alright, before we leave who are my parents?" I asked them and they looked at each other, if they should or not.

"Your parents are the Dark Lord and I. You were kidnapped when you were one and put into an orphanage, because Dumbles saw you as a threat to the wizarding world, because you were quite powerful and could rival with his own power. So he put a spell on you that make your powers dormant until it is broken, but you need to experience a bad emotion to break it." Said Bella- I mean my mom.

"So I need to experience Pain, sadness or anger for them to active?" I asked, "That would also explain the dreams." I whispered to myself.

"Yes, but don't do it here, when we get to England then we can get your wand." Said mom

I quickly then got a black backpack that had the Dark Mark drawn on it and shoved my books into then I put my piercing kit in too, to do my lip piercing and maybe my tongue. But when the death eater's seen my drawing, they were shocked but mom was proud.

I also went and got my IPOD with all my wizard rock music on it, and AVPM and AVPS **(AN: Favourite if you know what that is)** _'I wonder what would happen if they heard the songs...'_ I thought to myself. I put the IPOD into the small front part of my bag and then I went to mom.

"So, I'm guessing we are appearing?" I asked them, with my bag on my back.

"Yes. Now are you ready?" Asked mom

"Yep, I have nothing else to bring." I told her

"Okay, Dolohov and Yaxley Obliviate everyone in this town-" started mom

"And La Push, it's the next town over." I cut in

"Okay, Obliviate this town and La Push, then disapperate back to Malfoy Manor." Stated mom

They nodded then Greyback also disapperated, then Lucius with Draco, then mom turned to me and put her hand out for me, I grabbed on to it and smiled then we disapperated. It felt just like the book said, like you were going up a small tube.

The next thing I know, we are at Malfoy Manor, I nearly fainted with excitement. "Well, come Isabella, to Malfoy Manor." Said mom, still holding my hand

We walked up to the gates then we seen Snape going to the gate then opening it and we walked through. I don't really like Snape because he is a double agent and prefers Dumbles more than the Dark Lord and he denies it, I say he is in denial to himself.

"Now, Bella, you can break your dormant powers." Said mom

I thought of Emo-ward, and his family of pixies, they anger I felt towards them then I felt a fire flowing through me, then I remember when I was younger and playing with Draco, and when I was with my real parents. I closed my eyes, just remembering all the great times then when Dumbles took me and did the spell and made me forget then I opened my eyes.

And mom and I walked to the Manor, and a house elf opened it and we walked in.

"You, no sweetie, you don't really look like that you have black hair and sky blue eyes. Let me just fix that for you." Said mom and she took out her want and said a chant and then I could feel my hair growing a bit and getting wavier and I grew an inch and my boobs grew to a C-cup, I closed my eyes and opened them.

"You look beautiful, darling. Now let's go see your father but first let's change your clothing. I'll show you to your room here in the Manor." Stated mom and she started walking to the stairs and I followed her and we went up two floors then we walked down five corridors then we stopped at a black door and we walked in.

It was a black and green wall with a big poster bed at one side with bedside tables, a window, and a walk in closet, an on suite bathroom and a big mirror on a wall. I walked to the bed and set my bag on it. And mom walked to the closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, handed it to me. I took off the dirty jeans and put on the skinny jeans. She then passed me a luminous blue t-shirt saying, 'Monsters need candy too' and I took off my plain top and but it on as well.

I kept 'Slytherin' bracelet and my Deathly Hallows ring. I went and put on a pair of converses' with a heart on the sides. I also got a leather jacket and put it on. **(AN: Outfit on Profile) **"I'm ready, mom." I told her. And we went out of my room and we went back down the stairs. And we stopped in front of big black doors.

'_Time to see, daddy.'_ I thought before we walked in.

**I know it is only been put up, well, I got a couple of reviews yesterday for it to have the first chapter up soon, so I did. And the next chapter like the rest of my stories will be updated after Christmas. Or if I'm lucky, before. **

**Hope you liked this chapter and I have left it on cliffie because I have the next chapter planned in my head when she sees her dad again, and remember she is OOC.**

**R+R or Favourite.**

_**Lots-O-Luv and Huggles**_

___**Emmaliese**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	3. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
